Albus Dumbledore  A Wizard's Story
by eruilluvatargodofgods
Summary: This is the whole life story of Albus Dumbledore. His life at Hogwarts and post Hogwarts. This is the work of my own creation and only some things have been taken from the real books which I felt necessary
1. Prologue

THE LIFE AND LIES OF ALBUS DUMBLEDOREPROLOGUE

A little less than shrill cry was heard in the huge brown manor that was owned by a queer family, Queer according to the Muggles who lived around. The head of that queer family, if queer they be called by normal people, was Percival Dumbledore, a tall thin man, thin but not skinny, with bright white eyes and a long face bearing a beard that stretched almost to his hips. His wife, Kendra Dumbledore, a beautiful slender woman with a slightly darkish complexion lay on the wooden bed sheeted with white linen. Two house-elves were around her, both female, soaking a brown colored cloth on Kendra's forehead which was perspiring heavily.

Percival was beside his wife, his teeth jittery, and his eyes a little watery, out of concern for his wife. As he looked at her, even in that state, he could not forget how beautiful she looked. They had met during their days at Hogwarts, The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both were in the same year and in the same house, Gryffindor. As he looked at her, his memory went to their last year at Hogwarts.

_It was in the end, eleven years back, that their last exams were over. The students were thrilled and through the huge gate of the great castle, a young couple walked, hand in hand, amidst the cheering throng. The carts were ready to escort them back to Hogsmeade station from where they would take the train back home. The young couple, they were the delight of Gryffindor and the teacher's favorites. Kendra was the girl, who by her entrancing smile, would cast the charm on their fellows. She was Muggle born, but had grown into a formidable and able witch the day she graduated from Hogwarts. Her boyfriend, Percival Dumbledore, looked as energetic as ever, beaming at her, reveling in her beauty and cheering with the others at the same time. The trees above rustled with the moist wind. Percival waved his hawthorn wand and conjured a set of roses, bright red in color. He knelt on a knee, his hands bearing those cheery roses towards Kendra. _

"_I love you Kendra." said Percival, "Will you stay with me, I mean, forever?"_

_She smiled. "Are you proposing me, Percival? Are you asking me to marry you?"_

"_Yes, Kendra. I love you truly and ever since I first set my eyes on you, I have loved you. Will you marry me?"_

_She had a little doubtful look in her eyes. "You know very well, Percy that I am Muggle born. You are a pure blood. Will it be alright with your family to take me in, if I were to accept?"_

"_Cast aside that doubt, my lady. If you would but accept, I would fight against the whole world for you. I would not care. I do not care for what others might think of our union. I just want you by my side, be you Muggle or pure blood."_

_She looked at him and saw affection in his eyes. She too loved him and now that her doubts were cleared, she nodded her head._

_She took the roses and threw it into the air. At the same time, Percival waved his wand a second time. The roses formed the shape of a heart and a white streak of light formed an arrow piercing its centre before transforming into golden fireflies that flew everywhere emanating loud cheers from those around._

_A tall fat boy approached them. His name, Caranthas Dolwrick Doge._

"_Congratulations, my old friend. Looks like you have found yourself a queen. This calls for a double celebration. Seriously, now when we can disapparate, why need the train? What say, we all go to the Three Broomsticks and have some butter beer?"_

_And so they had agreed and walked to the wizarding village, hands above their heads, the golden fireflies zooming above them._

And there he was now, standing right beside where his love lay, pain in her womb. Night approached the sky and twilight was nearly ended. She let out a huge wail and that time, a small young baby was born. The mother lay now heaving heavily upon the bed and looked as Percival caught the baby in his arms and started canoodling him. Boy he was, fair and white, resembling his father who now looked upon him with tearful eyes.

Percival looked at her and said, "We will name him, Albus. Albus Dumbledore he shall be called henceforth. He may become one of the greatest wizard of these times. I see it in him. Yes, you will be Albus, my child."

Kendra smiled and said, "Albus!" although her voice was low and tired.

Albus smiled, he did not cry.

Percival said, "This is a great moment. I shall call all the family members in now."

Kendra nodded.

As Percival swept past by, his eyes caught the calendar that hung upon the silver walls. July 31, 1880. What a wonderful day it was for the Dumbledores!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER – 1

Two years later, a slim and tender baby crawled across the marble floors of the Great Manor. He smiled, he laughed. So cute was he, he had become the reason for the liveliness of the house. Percival looked at him, smiling, producing a deep dimple on his chins. Percival picked him up and took him inside a well decorated room. His mother was lying on the bed and in the cradle beside slept another young baby boy. Percival and Albus looked at the baby. Albus had a companion.

They had named him Aberforth. It was decided mutually between Kendra and Percival that all their children were to be named after the letter 'A' since it was the first letter in the English language. They wanted their children to be the first in whatever they do and so it was that both their children had their names starting with 'A'. Albus and Aberforth. In the years that followed, they were a wonderful pair; always complementing each other. While Albus was patient, skilful and talented, Aberforth was a more daring boy. Both of them used to go into the great woods which surrounded their great house.

The village where they lived was named Swockshire. It was a small village in the north of Britain, some seventy miles from the city of London. There was only a single road that ran through the village along which were crowded many Muggle houses. There were only a few paths that crossed the road that connected the north of Britain to the south. The entire village was surrounded by groves of trees that continued both west and east until it dwindled into forest lands. But in the midst of that huge grove lay the Dumbledore Manor which was in itself like a mini-castle. Hidden from the road and the Muggle village, it was accessed by a small road carved inward dividing the forest and bordering it with white fences. The gate was made of steel and it was charmed. The entire area around the manor was hidden from Muggles not only by the forest but also by charms. The Manor was unplottable on any map and protected against most sorts of Dark Magic.

The Dumbledore's were a prominent pure blood family among wizard kind. Percival's father, Wulfrick Dumbledore was the Head of the Auror Department and his grandfather, Brian Dumbledore, now dead since long ago, had held once the post of the Minister for Magic. Compared to them, Percival, though talented in his own way, had not inherited his ancestor's wisdom nor had he their talents. He worked for the Magical Law Enforcement Patrols. Kendra however outwitted him magically. She had worked as an Auror but she left her job as soon as she had reached the sixth month of her pregnancy. Wulfrick had always chided Percival but the birth of his grandson, Albus, had made him forget about Percival's lack of family talent. Wulfrick commanded respect from the wizard community as did his ancestors but his son did not. After Percival had proposed to Kendra, he lost all respect from the pure bloods although his half blood peers cheered him. The Dumbledore's like all other pure bloods wanted to keep away from the Muggles who they neither liked nor hated; but they disliked having any conversation at all. But when Percival defied the wishes of the Dumbledore's and married Kendra, Wulfrick was angry and distanced himself from the two. But love conquered him and when Kendra was pregnant with her first child, he forgot everything and let the problems between them aside. He cared for her like a doting father and when Albus was born, he adored him. Joy spread in the house but it was all short-lived. Wulfrick died a year after Albus was born, a year before Aberforth.

In the years that followed, Albus and Aberforth grew to be the best of brothers, the epitome of any brotherhood. They loved each other. Albus was a caring elder. As they both grew under the watchful care of their parents, they matured, more than any wizard could hope for. Albus made several things disappear. Magic was beyond his control. While Aberforth clapped his hands gaily when Albus caused the branches of a nearby tree to bend in a circle. Unknowingly of course. Albus was seven then and Aberforth five.

Percival and Kendra loved them both and took care not to distinguish between them. They had very little friends as such and only the two brothers kept company for each other as they both learned their letters. Albus was quicker than Aberforth. Albus would learn all of it once and in his memory would it stick in forever. Percival knew that Albus was a richly gifted wizard and once his talents were honed, he could be great. In short, he hoped that his fathers and ancestors would be proud of their half blood grandson than they would have been of him, being pure blood. In his heart, Percival was ashamed of himself. He had not secured a good post in the Ministry like other Dumbledores before. He was an average wizard, always goaded for lack of talent. His grandfather had, in his second year at Hogwarts and then his father after he had married Kendra.

Albus was more in resemblance to his father but talent wise; he was as formidable as his ancestors or so Percival hoped Albus would be. So, he had begun to hone him, making him read the history of magic all day. Aberforth would also join them sometimes but he was slower in the up taking. Percival knew Aberforth idolized his elder brother. Although two years being the difference between their ages, they never could be told apart. Their voices had a striking resemblance and even their features, although Aberforth was much fatter.

When Albus was six and Aberforth four, a daughter was born to Kendra and Percival. She was named Ariana. She was very beautiful and so charming, that both the boys took to their little sister. They adored her, Aberforth most of all. When Ariana was born, Aberforth often left Albus's company to play with Ariana. While Albus studied the heavy books, under the guidance of his father, Aberforth saw a change in his brother who had by then thirsted for more knowledge. Percival had thrust his ambitions into his elder son. Albus was now ten and Aberforth eight. Aberforth slowly distanced himself from Albus and became closer to Ariana. He loved Ariana like quite a doting brother, more so even than Albus. Albus sometimes visited Ariana but not as often as his younger brother. He did love his sister, played with Ariana whenever he could, but he had decided upon his himself to give wings to his father's wishes. He wanted to bring renown back to the Dumbledore family.

Kendra did see through this and rebuked Percival for causing a gap between Albus and Ariana. Percival did not see through her reasons which might have been better if he had listened to them. That was the first argument they ever had after Albus was born.

Ariana, however, felt more comfortable whenever Albus came to play with her. She was at her best then. Albus would show her the gnomes running in their garden and she would be delighted to see those. Aberforth would just stand watching them near the doors. He now never played with Albus. In his mind, he thought his father loved Albus most of all and seemed to think he was better than the other two. Although he loved his elder brother and respected him, he was opposed to his ways. Aberforth was the only one besides Kendra who saw through Albus.

Aberforth began to feel a little jealous of his elder brother not only because of his father's decision to teach Albus what he did not to him, but also because, Kendra showed more attention to Albus's needs. She did this to placate her husband with whom her relations were already waning. She did not want this to end, although she knew in her heart Percival would never leave her. She sensed a vain ambition taking place in Percival's heart. Percival was living through his son. She thought in her head, the name of Dumbledore comes both with a blessing and a curse. They had to live up to the name. Such was the pride of the pure bloods.

A year later, a letter arrived in the form a scrawny owl. It was from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Percival wore a gleeful look on his face as the owl delivered its letter and flew away through the round windows looking to the garden side.

"Albus!" he called, his voice mighty with pride.

Albus came running and so did Aberforth, bearing Ariana with him. Kendra soon followed, looking at Percival questioningly.

"Look! It is a letter from Hogwarts, my child."

Albus took the letter from his father's hands, looked at it and danced with glee. So happy was he.

His father smiled and Kendra laughed as Albus was dancing. For a moment, his childhood had returned. Aberforth also looked happy and Ariana was clapping although it is doubtful she understood what it was all about.

Aberforth kissed Ariana on her cheek and whispered to her, "Albus is going to Hogwarts."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxxx-x-x-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER – 2

Albus was quite excited as he accompanied the Dumbledore family into the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron was a small wizard rest house and pub near Charing Cross in London. Percival entered first, and then Albus, Kendra followed clasping Ariana in her hands and last came Aberforth, wearing a slightly glum look on his face. There were not many customers that day and only the housekeeper cum landlord Stanley Barnibus looked up to them with a huge smile upon his face.

"Ah! Percival and the Dumbledore's! Long time, we have not seen you here and this young lad with you be your son Albus, eh? Fine, young lad, Percival, looks like a brilliant kid. So, excited, Albus, going to Hogwarts this year, aren't you?"

Albus nodded.

"So, Percival, I see you have brought your other kids as well, Aberforth and cute little Ariana, they are, aren't they? Good, good, so off to Diagon Alley? You know the way, Percival. Off you go that way yonder or will you stay drink with me? The business is quite low, you know."

"No, Stan Got to go. A quick trip to Diagon Alley and back home."

"Ok, then, see you around, Percival and you too my lady, you too young lads" said the landlord, waving them goodbye but Albus could see a disappointing look on his face.

They trotted to a small door where Percival tapped the walls three times with his wand. The bricks shifted forming a small opening. Diagon Alley opened up in front of them and lo! It was crowded.  
>Percival beckoned Albus forward. Albus strode and looked out. It was the first time their parents had taken him out of their own villa; his own childhood spent playing with Aberforth or reading those heavy magic books that were to be found in their house library. Rarely did the Dumbledore children fraternize with anybody. Percival Dumbledore did not command as much respect as his ancestors even though he was pure blood. He was perceived as a blood traitor among those magical people. Rarely did they get invited to a party or a ball. When they did get, Percival and Kendra left their children home to save them ridicule. Sometimes, these ridicules burned a fire in Percival and he stopped going to the functions. This fire in Percival was thrust upon young Albus; Percival wanted him to rise to glory and become a respected wizard. Recognizing Albus's talents, he set to work with Albus. But Albus was a breed in himself. The father's fire was one thing; it was his own thirst for knowledge beyond his years that began to devour him.<p>

The talent pool almost always skipped certain generations like it did in Percival and like in Aberforth. Percival was talented in his own right and so was Aberforth. But compared to his father and son, Percival was considered a mediocre wizard. And so was Aberforth. Ariana showed similar behavior as Albus but Percival waited as she was too young to start studying anything.

As Albus walked on the cobbled streets, he turned towards his father and asked, "Father, why did not we come here by Floo Powder?"

Percival looked at him askance and said, "Son, you got to also know how to enter Diagon Alley by the Muggle side. It is always good to know everything."

Albus nodded and continued forward. He never looked behind. Kendra was walking silently, sometimes waving to her erstwhile school friends with a slight smile on her face. Aberforth bore Ariana in his arms; he wasn't about to let her wander freely, he still considered her a small baby, even though Ariana was five.

They soon came to Ollivander's. It was a small shop from the outside but once they were in, it began to seem huge. There were boxes everywhere filed neatly in various cabinets. An old man came tumbling towards them.

"Ah! The Dumbledore's! I wondered when I would be seeing you lot." He said in a squeaking voice.

He saw young Albus and said, "Ah! This is Albus, isn't he? I am Gervaisse Ollivander, owner of this shop, wand maker."

"Good morning, Mr. Ollivander" said Albus, smiling.

"Amicable child. Now for your wand."

He strode over to a few cabinets towards the right and took out a small box. He opened it up and removed a twelve inch wand. He looked at it, his eyebrows furrowed in a V-shape and handed it over to Albus.

"Elm and phoenix feather core", he said in his squeaky voice.

As soon as Albus held it in his right hand, reddish light glowed around him for a second.

Gervaisse smiled, his face betraying a look of small surprise. "Seldom is it seen that at the first time itself, a student has chosen his wand. We normally have to try many times before the right wand gets chosen."

Percival nodded. For him, it had required five tries.

"Give it a wave, child" asked Gervaisse

Albus pointed his want to a table and said, "Entwinus creperius"

A white streak of light jetted from the wand before striking the table at the point of which a white plant emitting a greenish glow began to grow. At a point the plant branched into two, each branch entwining each other. The growth stopped and the plant hovered for a moment before disappearing entirely as Albus waved his wand again, shouting "Evanesco".

Ollivander looked at him in awe and said,"Privately tutored, I see. Inexplicably performed spell, not to be done so perfectly by an eleven year old. Good job, Percival, his stay at Hogwarts shall be memorable. But I do not see Albus needs coaching at the school. He is doing pretty well privately, if you ask me."

"He has high ambitions, Ollivander" said Percival

"I see. I am sure he will do it and Hogwarts will assist him to his greatness."

Percival began to answer but shut his mouth as a high pitched voice spoke, "Ah! Look, mommy, The Dumbledores!"

They all looked behind and to their disgust, evident from Percival's face, on the doorway were standing a tall blonde witch who seemed to be in her thirties, her face drawn long and expressionless and dangling beside her was a young boy of the same age and height as Albus who was taller than most boys his age, his hair golden with a tinge of white, his face resembling the woman beside him.

"Now, now, Brutus, show some respect." The woman said. Her voice was entrancing and musical yet there was a sense of guile.

She saw Percival and Ollivander and strode forward to meet them. "I am Bianca Malfoy and this is my son, Brutus." Looking up at Percival, "You must be Percival Dumbledore. How nice of you to meet us here! Fortune has favored us." Brutus sniggered at this.

Gervaisse Ollivander strode between them, fearing an altercation. "Now, now, Mrs. Malfoy, you have come here for a wand. Come here, boy."

Brutus brushed past Albus who watched him with pure distaste.

Percival beckoned to Ollivander and said, "We must now take your leave, Ollivander. We have other errands to take care of before we return to our house."

Ollivander nodded. But Bianca could not hold her malice inside. "Thank God, we do not have to stay in here with Mud bloods and blood traitors anymore."

Percival stiffened and Kendra winced, shooting Bianca a piercing look, "Do not mind, Percy, the Malfoys have always been like that. Come on, we do not need a fight right in the midst of a crowded alley." Said Kendra.

But Albus was not about to be kept quiet. He quietly removed his wand from his clothes and pointing to an oblivious Bianca, he shouted, "Stupefy".

Bianca stumbled, stunned by an eleven year old boy, falling down amidst some boxes kept some way yonder. Brutus ran all the way down to his mother, crying.

Percival held Albus by his arm, "Albus, you must remain calm and enduring. Do not let anger creep into you."

The wand maker strode towards him, "Son, tread carefully around the Malfoys. Their behavior may be despicable but they are one of the richest pureblood families in Britain. You do not want their enmity. They can give hell to you and your family."

"I would like to see them try. They have no right to call my mother such despicable names. I would not have it so." shouted Albus.

"I agree what they did was wrong. Now, you are still under age and magic is not allowed. You still have got the Trace on you. Although the Ministry cannot harm you here because it is a wand shop, you cannot do so outside. You do not want a blight upon your career, upon your life. Do not be so hasty. Your father has great plans for you. He expects so much from you. You have got talent, Albus. I have never seen an eleven year old stun a fully grown witch and Malfoy's at that. But you must not do it again. It is not a warning, it is an advice. Heed it."

Albus nodded. "I will, Mr. Ollivander, but I am not sorry for what I did."

"Still, that must be expected." Turning towards Percival, "Do not be harsh on the boy, Percival. He has erred this just once, I think and it can be forgiven. But I doubt they will." Beckoning towards the son and the mother.

Percival nodded. Albus looked at his dad. He could see shame and embarrassment on his father's face. He decided never to be so hasty again. He knew he must endure ridicule with patience.

Ollivander looked at them, "Do not worry, Percival, I shall take care of them. Now, go."

"Thank you, Ollivander. I know not how to…"

"That would be nothing, Percy. Your father helped me many times, skilled as he was in wandlore. Perhaps, I see such skill in your son as well. A time may come yet. Now, good bye there and enjoy your trot."

The Dumbledore's soon skidded out into the alley and disappeared from the wand shop.

Ollivander however pointed his wand at the boy and the mother and whispered, "Obliviate."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER – 3

A day after the eventful trip to Diagon Alley, six hours from sunrise, two from breakfast, Ariana Dumbledore walked along a small marbled pathway that ran west of the Dumbledore Manor. The path was lined with many flowers on its sides, particularly lilies of a violet color, an odd variety of daffodils and pink roses that grew in clutches. The path led some distance into the forest before encountering a bordered fence. There was a small gate but for what purpose, nobody knew except for her father. She saw a grooves of trees clustered into the distance beyond the white gate and childishly trotted up to it.

The notch on the gate was just about her height and she opened it. The gate moved aside with a click. The wards had been crossed. She moved towards her left to encounter a small orchard of dandelions. These dandelions were of a weird kind, not lance shaped but somewhat in the shape of a jaw having teeth. They were perennial and looked herbaceous and grew to twelve inches long. Their stalks were hollow just like a common dandelion.

Ariana moved towards the dandelions and started looking at them, her eyes furrowed. She was mesmerized by the yellow flowers that grew on their tops. Suddenly, the flower rotated faster and faster. Some fell out while others hovered in the air. But then, she heard voices. Male voices.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Julian, Dickenson and Larry had wandered into the forest just so on an expedition. They were far away from their Muggle houses and had wandered too far south of the road. They were lost, they supposed. Julian had led them too far astray. They all were aged same, nineteen. They were considered bullies in the main village. They studied in London and had come to their homes for a vacation.

"Freak Julian! You have already led us astray. Come, let us go back. We are miles away from our place." Said Larry.

Julian sniggered, "Perhaps, you are afraid, Larry. I never thought of you a coward. After coming so far, we give up. That is so unlike our association. Remember the tag line we used to abide in our college?"

Larry and Dickenson nodded half heartedly.

"No Fear, And We Shall Stand True, this was it, eh?"

Larry nodded again.

"Then why do you harbor fear? I am trying my best to get out. I do not like this shabby forest either."

Dickerson ventured for the first time. The voice was almost a wheeze. "Then you are going the wrong way round. Let us turn eastward and see where that takes us. I saw the map yesterday, the main road bends towards the south eastward, some way yonder, there" pointing towards his right.

Julian stood and pondered for a while. "Ok, let us move. I want to get out too"

"If you so hate the forest, why come in at all?" asked Larry

"For an adventure, Larry. Is that a problem with you?"

"None at all, dear Julian, but it is just that I do not trust your judgments'."

Dickerson looked askance should this result in an altercation and a struggle. But, to his amusement, Julian laughed. "Cannot you make your own decisions, eh? You had the choice to follow me or leave me. Yet you choose to follow me here. Now, you speak of my decision making skills."

Larry looked dumbfounded. Dickerson said," Let us not mince words with swords. Let us move, east we go then."

They moved eastward. They had gone only a short distance ahead that they saw a young girl but what they saw also shocked them, propelling fear into their hearts. Julian's eyes were almost on those floating dandelions and the little girl laughing.

Larry asked, "W-what is t-that?"

Dickerson was silent. Julian's eyes brightened with malice. "If that is what I think it is, there is only way to find out. Come."

They walked towards her, noticing that she had stopped laughing and her eyes were on them. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Little Ariana saw three tall boys coming towards her, pacing rapidly. She was frightened a little. She made to run away back towards the gate but Julian managed to get hold of her left arm. She began to cry but it had no effect on him.

"Tell me, little girl, how dare you make us feel fear? How dare you?"

Ariana cried still. "Tell me what you did? Tell me."

"I dint do anything." She cried.

"You are mocking me. That flower was rotating; those dandelions were sort of – dancing. How did you do it?"

"I did nothing"

"Leave her, Julian, leave her." Pleaded Larry

"You, get out of this, this little vermin needs to be taught a lesson. How dare she incite fear into us? We are big boys, she one little girl. I know what to do with you."

He threw Ariana on the ground, picked up her legs and threw her on the fence. The legs passed on the wards again.

Julian was flabbergasted. Half her legs werent visible to them.

"What the devil are you doing girl?"

Ariana was crying, white tears flowing down her cheek. Her arms were wounded. Little droplets of crimson blood were trickling down her skin.

Julian pulled her back. He slapped her twice but soon he heard a voice.

"That must be her father. Run!" shouted Julian.

They had just begun to run when three silver ropes clasped around their neck.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Ariana had crossed the wards the first time, a candle began to glow brighter. It was Kendra who first noticed the white light shining through the room.

_Intruders _she thought. She brandished her wand and ran outside.

Where was Ariana? She looked around and saw her playing with the dandelions at a distance. Out of nowhere then three boys appeared and started twisting her. She called for Percival but Percival already knew. He was coming through the gate and saw the boys. He disapparated towards the western gate and saw the three boys. They were running.

"You will run after torturing my daughter, will you?"

With uncommon skill, he waved his wand, whispering "Incarcerous" and three ropes jetted out of his wand clasping their necks.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kendra knew Percival would be too harsh. She too rushed, her feet running through the bushes. She watched as the three ropes strangled the three boys. But when she reached the gate, she was horrified at what her husband was doing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Percival looked into their eyes and asked, "What do you think you were doing?"

"N-nothing, sir. We did not mean any harm." Answered Julian.

Percival looked at Ariana who was still crying, her fair little hand holding her other wounded arm. He was enraged further and with another wave of his hand, the three ropes vanished and the three boys fell down to the ground with a thud.

When Kendra came to the gate, Percival raised his wand and pointed to the boys, "Now, you will know what true torture means."

Kendra appeared shocked, "Percy, no! You cannot and will not use the Unforgivable Curses on them. It is forbidden. You will go to Azkaban."

"You think, they touch my daughter and I will let them go. Their intention was torture, I am not mistaken. These Mudbloods ought to get what they want."

Kendra winced and held Ariana in her arms. "Mudbloods! So, we now see the pure blood mania coming out of you. Does that mean I am a Mudblood too? I am Muggle born you know."

"I did not mean that, Kendra."

"But you call all of us Mudbloods. Why should I be any different?"

He looked at her in the eye and shrugged.

"Kendra, I love you but you shall not come in my way. These boys shall be aptly punished."

He pointed his wand again to the three boys.

"Crucio"

The three boys jumped up together in the air shouting more than they could. Pain smoldered them and they again fell to the ground as the spell was released.

Percival laughed as if insane. And then he bound them with a strong rope.

"Levicorpus"

The three boys now bound together were raised in the air, tears in their eyes.

"We are sorry" they shouted.

"Now, you will be, you filth."

Percival smiled maliciously and shouted, "Avada Kedavra"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Three hours, a team of Aurors led by an old man whom they called Tiberias Ogden the First apparated in front of the gates of the Dumbledore Manor. Percival already sat in the hall, awaiting them, having received an owl from the Ministry before. He was in tears. Albus and Aberforth stood by him, each having a hand on his shoulders. Ariana was with her mother who had packed everything and her cases along with her children's lay beside her. She looked with disgust upon her husband but it was also mingled with pity. This showed how much he had loved Ariana but to kill those boys was severe. She would never forgive him for that. How friendly he was in school and now, what he had become! The Dumbledore name would finally be in the mud. They would be outcasts and she had decided to flee Dumbledore Manor.

The Aurors took Percival away after some formalities. Albus and Aberforth looked at their mother. She was on the verge of tears but she stood strong.

"Come, we are going, leaving here permanently."

"Why can't we stay here mother?" asked Aberforth.

"This house bears unpleasant memories, son. If we stayed here any longer than we should, it shall bring me memories of your father whose deeds today I shall never forgive."

Albus accepted the situation better than Kendra had hoped. He asked her no questions. He understood the predicament. He never though his father would do such things in an evident rage. He did not despise his father as he had taught him much and was kind to him in his own way but he hated the way he treated the Muggles in a way he did today. In his heart, he knew the Muggles deserved it for hurting Ariana. He did not hate Muggles but neither did he love them. And he knew, he had to do something. He would not want Ariana to suffer again. He would someday make the Muggles pay for their atrocities towards the wizards, but not in a way so dark. He also that day purposed to bring back the Dumbledore name back to where it was, back to glory. He knew now they would be outcasts. The news that Percival was taken to Azkaban would have already spread.

Albus looked at his mother and asked, "Where are we leaving to?"

Kendra patted Albus on his back and said, "Godric's Hollow"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER – 4

The trip to Godric's Hollow had been smooth. They had apparated right to the centre of the village in the dead of night. Kendra held Ariana tight in her bosom. Aberforth and Albus followed behind, both silent. The streets were empty and lit with yellow lamps. The skies were clear and starry. A fountain erupted in a stony circle which marked a crossroad intersection. The roads were neatly graveled with marbled footpaths. Houses streamlined on either side. Godric's Hollow used to be an entirely wizarding village having housed one of the greatest wizards of all time, Godric Gryffindor. Slowly and gradually, the charms surrounding the village were removed and it was only recently that the wizards and Muggles lived there in harmony, although still, the majority of the population still remains wizards. Muggles do not know that their neighbors are wizards for the wizards of Godric's Hollow often don Muggle attire and mix with the Muggle folk just like they themselves. Many things are still kept secret. Godric's Hollow has now become the village of the Half-bloods and Kendra had decided that this was the place where they could hide. She had heard of it when she was at Hogwarts and when the distance grew between her and Percival, she had sought out this place and with the help of a Ministry wizard had searched for a house. That wizard was none other than Caranthas Doge.

They trod along a road straight until they reached a small church marked at the top by a symbol of the Holy Cross. Beside the church was a huge graveyard. They passed this and some distance away, they came to a small house set amidst a small garden. Opposite to them, there was another place which had an old dismal look. The Ministry wizard, Mr. Doge had said that the house had belonged to the Bagshot family and now was owned by a prominent magical historian, Myra Bagshot, who also had a daughter of sweet disposition, Bathilda.

Kendra missed the Dumbledore Manor in the wizarding village of Mould on the Wold, some distance away from Swockshire. But she had to leave. The village was filled with pure bloods and she could never stay with such people anymore. Seeing Percival's madness, she had enough of them. She could not any more by conscience endure any more of their taunts.

They opened the gate which creaked a little. The path led straight to a small veranda accessed by a set of two stairs. The door was entirely of wooden make but was colored with mahogany red. They opened the door and as the moon arose high in the starlit sky, it closed and the Dumbledores had finally reached their new home.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In a small village in Scandinavia, ten years before the Dumbledore's moved to Godric's Hollow, one year after the birth of Albus Dumbledore, in a house that villagers were afraid to tread, joy had made its abode. The house was inhabited by the Grindelwald family known to be notorious, dangerous and Muggle-hating. They were even in part shunned by the wizards who believed they were Dark Wizards or at the very least the Grindelwald family showed similar demeanors as ones who had interested themselves in dark magic. It could not be gainsaid that the Grindelwald family knew certain aspects of that dark branch but they never killed if they could. They were caring in their own way. They might be rough on the outside but on the inside, their hearts were pure. But still, people disliked them and had very few conversations with the Grindelwalds.

The baby had little hair of black color. The baby had fair chubby cheeks; the one on the right had a brown mole which was a birthmark. With a slightly long neck, the boy resembled his father, although he had his mother's eyes, bright and piercing, with a slightly greenish cornea.

The father held the baby in his arms, cuddling him and kissing him on his forehead. The baby hardly cried unlike others. The boy looked right in the father's eye while his mother looked at him with a smile.

The father spoke in a rather grumpy voice, "We will name him Gellert. Gellert Grindelwald"

So was born Gellert Grindelwald but who knew how dark his future might be and what circumstances will drive him to become the greatest Dark Wizard of that time. His parents never knew!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Dumbledores entered a house very strange to them. After living in a huge manor, living in a small house seemed quite queer. With a swish of her wand, Kendra lit the lamps which glowed with a bright golden light that penetrated each and every corner of the room. The house was old, very old. Cobwebs of spiders sprawled over every length of the ceilings and walls. Kendra looked around and soon dispatched the two house elves to clean them.

The house had a living room where they presently stood. A small passageway started at the opposite end which led into a small kitchen. Towards the left a huge staircase led to the floors above. The staircase was entirely of wooden make. The walls around them were painted creamy white. Old though the house was, the walls were entirely devoid of any cracks or holes. Kendra swished her wand again; certain furniture of their previous house appeared and fell on the floor with a thud. Kendra waved her wand again and all the furniture rearranged themselves to give a grand look to their house. With that, Kendra took her seat on one of the crimson red couches near the door. Albus climbed the stairs which revealed two more bed rooms situated at the end of a small corridor. He entered a room to his right which had a rectangular shaped window that overlooked the graveyard. There was a bed sprawled right beside the window covered with a sheet of bright red color. He perched his leather bag over a nail that was pierced on the side immediate to the doorway and sat himself on the comfortable bed, quite satisfied with the journey. "Home, at last!" he exclaimed, as he slept upon a green pillow covered with a cloth decorated with white stars.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER – 5

The sun arose as usual from the east bringing a bright yellow light that illuminated the entire room. The absence of curtains caused Albus to open his eyes and shield them with his right hand. He yawned and looked at a decrepit but still working watch that hung opposite him. It read six. He had woken early and he knew it but as he had already done so, he saw no reason to curl back in the bed again. He walked across the room, climbed down the stairs and entered the hall.

Ariana had awoken too and without the knowledge of her mother had trotted with her childish face into the halls. She saw Albus and waved. As she did, the lamps broke out and the glass shards fell into pieces on the ground causing a commotion. Albus looked into Ariana's eye. Other wizard kids could control such magical acts. Ariana could not. Albus waved his wand, muttering in his breath, "Reparo" and the glass shards became whole again. But the commotion had woken up Kendra and Aberforth who came rushing into the hall.

Kendra looked shocked and asked Albus what had happened. Albus recounted the incident with a hushed voice and seemed to propagate his assumption that Ariana could not control magic any more. Kendra seemed to silently accept as she had once read while she was at Hogwarts that wizard children could lose control over their abilities if they are tortured or witness such acts that may cause an emotional upheaval. Prior to the incident that incriminated Percival, she was fine and able to control her acts. Something had now disoriented her abilities.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Four hours later, as the sun began its ascent over a bright clear sky, the Bagshots thought it good to welcome their new neighbors, the Dumbledores, with open arms. They had had chocolate cauldron cakes which were baked by an eleven year old girl, Bathilda, herself. It was her first time and her mother now suggested that she gift some to the Dumbledores. Bathilda smiled and quickly began her trot across their rose filled gardens to visit the Dumbledores.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The charm around the house told Kendra there was an intruder. Only wizards could see and enter the house. Kendra drew her wand and strode across to the door. She opened it before the young witch girl who was carrying a tray of cauldron cakes. Kendra glared at her, her eyes stretched wide.

"Go back home, girl." said Kendra.

"Ma'am, please, we are your neighbors. This is a chocolate cauldron cake I baked for the first time. Will you not have it?" she said in her chirpy voice, as she looked about the voice. She saw Aberforth and Albus watching her from the stairs.

"No, we would not like to." she replied and slammed the door on the young one's face.

Albus felt sad and approached his mother. He said, "You should not have treated her like that, mother."

"Do not teach your mother how I should behave with the others. Your father might have believed you special but you are still a young child, Albus. What you do not perceive is that once we make acquaintance, they will sooner or later find out about Ariana. Our name is already in the mud. I have no desire, I assure you, to be set in an embarrassing position again. I would rather you also do not try to engage with others over here. Prepare for your trip to Hogwarts boy. I am loathe to send you there but I agree you have to be qualified and educated. Your father wished you to become a great wizard, boy, and I uphold to his wish. Go back, now, both of you. Leave me alone."

Saying this, Kendra stormed off into her room.

Albus and Aberforth looked each other in the eye and hurried up the stairs. When they were up, Aberforth cried, "You should not have spoken to Mother like that. Perhaps, you believe yourself so special that you have forgotten how to respect other people's feelings. You never learn, do you, Albus? People do not matter to you, as long as they can be manipulated."

Albus scowled. "When did I manipulate you or Ariana?"

"You did not. But I have seen you, immersed in those books. First that attack on the Malfoy's and then you used that Muggle into stealing something from his house knowing well enough that he would be reprimanded. Father knew about this, your making fun of the Muggles. But he never did scold you. You were his favorite. See what happened. Father was cruel and you once did not speak against him."

"Look what they did to Ariana, Aberforth."

"Do not speak of Ariana. You speak as if you know her. How often have you cared about her? You know, she always feels happy when you are around. But you never did care. You wanted to prove yourself, over and over again. So do not now pretend to care about her. Leave her alone. And, let me tell you this, retribution is not always right. The Muggles were wrong, but Father was wrong to use the Unforgivable Curses against them. They did not deserve to be killed and right in front of Ariana. If you ask me, what Ariana is now is because of him. But you will never understand. Wise Albus! Brilliant Albus!". He croaked away to his room, locking it.

Albus looked at Aberforth and could not see what had distanced himself from his siblings. He felt sad for Aberforth. He also felt Percival was too harsh and cruel, but he had made himself loyal so never upbraided him. He wanted to bring name to the Dumbledore family and this is what he would do. He would care for his family but for that he needed to secure a position. To bring back respect, he knew he had to seek it, even if it meant a little discomfort to his siblings. He loved Ariana but his ambitions were too high to even consider spending his time with his little sister. As for Muggles, he did not hate them; he just liked to make fun of them.

-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER – 6

Bathilda Bagshot stood bewildered rooted to one spot for a while as Kendra Dumbledore slammed the door on her face. She was shocked and for a moment, silver tears slid down her eyes. She ran out of the gate and upon entering her own house, recounted the tale to her mother. Her mother could find no explanation but she knew Percival Dumbledore had been taken off to Azkaban. She thought maybe this was the reason they chose to hide. She coddled her daughter and offered to go herself some other day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aberforth shut himself in the room the whole day going over what he had said impulsively to Albus. But he never regretted it. He was true. Albus, who he had liked in his childhood, had turned out to be the most insensitive brother. He had seen many things. His parents had preferred him. In his heart, Aberforth knew he may not be as talented as Albus, but he was not entirely devoid of it. Why didn't his father think him capable? Why had he favored Albus? Why this distinction? Childishly, he thought. He felt left out of everything. The only thing now he looked forward to is Hogwarts. But then he would have to leave Ariana alone. How could his mother handle his little sister alone? Should he say no to Hogwarts? No, his mother would get angry. After all, she had said to Albus that he needs to get qualified as well, brilliant as he was. Why should he then be an exception? But, he trembled at the fate and future of his little sister. He loved his sister very much, but she adored Albus and Albus never gave her a thought. It never occurred to Albus to take care of his sister as much as Aberforth.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

September 1 arrived faster than Albus would have thought. It was time for Hogwarts. At eight in the morning, he was shaken from his slumbering sleep. He yawned and then, suddenly he remembered, Hogwarts! He rushed and dressed up into wizard robes. Kendra took his hand and apparated to King's Cross.

Once at King's Cross, they got through the barrier between Platforms nine and ten. Platform 9 ¾ appeared in front of them. Albus was too excited. He saw a crowded platform filled with children and their parents. But they all hushed up as Kendra walked past with young Albus. Some whispered but Kendra ignored them and so did Albus.

The scarlet train joined the station. Children began to flood in. Albus waited. His mother knelt beside him and said, "Listen to me, Albus. Your father wanted you to do everything possible to uplift the name of our family. Although, he fell from his objectives. But I do so also. Study well, Albus. I know you are brilliant and will do well. Listen to me! Ignore what others say and Albus, no word of Ariana shall pass your lips. Be wary of your tongue. Speak wisely and do well. Now go, be good."

Kendra smiled and beckoned Albus inside the train. Albus smiled too hugging his mother.

"See you at Christmas, dear. We shall make merry then."

"Take care of Ariana, mother, and Aberforth, though I doubt he will miss me much." said Albus.

"Now, I must go dear. Aberforth and Ariana need me." Kendra smiled again and disapparated.

Albus felt lonely again and began to search for a compartment. Some way yonder, he found one empty and he took it to sit in. He eyed outside the window. But there was a strange sight. A red bird with a golden yellow neck flew towards him and perched on his window sill. Albus patted it on its neck. The bird definitely felt affinity towards him.

"I shall name you, Fawkes." said Albus.

The bird was a phoenix, a rather strange bird. It squeaked with its high pitched noise. Albus smiled. At the same, there was a knock on the door. Albus looked towards the distraction. A young boy stood with tiny freckles on his face. It looked contagious but Albus knew it was not. He asked the boy in.

"May I sit here?" he asked, pointing to a seat opposite him.

Albus nodded.

"Thank you. Other folk just won't take me in. They think they will get it, you know, these freckles."

Albus's eyes furrowed, "What are they?"

"O, a year back I had caught dragon pox. It is cured though, but still these freckles remain though. I hate them, they make me an outcast. People refuse to even speak to me. You are the first." he said gloomily.

Albus muttered, "Oh!"

"By the way, I am Elphias Doge. What's your name?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore."

"You cannot be!" he exclaimed loudly. "Your father didn't –"

Albus nodded again.

Elphias looked at him in awe. "You are like me then, an outcast. I just heard your name whispered some way back. They do not think highly of you, you know. But well, they do not seem to take notice of me, either. We are in the same plight, Albus. Wow, a nice rare bird that. A phoenix, I suppose."

Albus said, "Yes, this is Fawkes."

"Cool name that." said Elphias.

The train hooted and began journeying backwards. Many parents were waving their hands at their children before disapparating.

"I cannot wait. Hogwarts! Here I come!" shouted Elphias, putting his arms behind his back, smiling at Albus who reciprocated in kind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
